


Cinnamon and Marrow

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), But instead he got attacked, He just wanted to buy some cinnabunnies, Light Angst, Mentions of violence kinda, Pap didn't deserve this, Poor smol, Snowdin teenagers are jerks, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Young Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Papyrus just wanted some cinnabunnies but instead got violence. An average day in Underfell really.





	Cinnamon and Marrow

Papyrus breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath from running, his chest hurt but he had to be quiet. Marrow trickled down his face and his broken arm. He was crouched low to the ground underneath a tall pines in the middle of snowdin forest. The ice-y cold seeped into his bones but he couldn't really feel that right now. He could hear the crunching of the deep snow and the echoing of their voices as the group of teenagers walked past the bush he was hidden in.

"Oh come on out brat! It's not like it's anything personal, your just weak and the weak die." The snowdrakes voice took on a mocking tone "Maybe if you come out now we'll even make it quick." One of them snickered before there was a quiet smack and it got quiet once more.

He tried to slowly his breathing and calm the slight rattling of his bones until they left the area. This was one of the times he was glad about being very light weight for a skeleton, he thought, it was a good thing he didn't leave footprint in the snow otherwise he would probably be nothing but another a pile of dust in the wind right now.

The teens were still calling out and mocking him but he could hear their voices and steps fading away as they left farther into the snowy woods. Once he could no longer hear them he breathed out what could have been either a sigh of relief or a wheeze. Now that his adrenaline was leaving him he could feel the ache in his bones as he rattled. He stumbled to his feet, he needed to get home without anyone seeing him. Those teens had cornered him as he was leaving the shop and had tried to take the cinnabunnies he had bought for him and sans as well what little money he had left. He refused, so of course the teens weren't very pleased with that and they somehow ended up in a fight. 

Which led him to where he was right now, stumbling over his own feet with 9 hp though the bushes and trees trying to work his way back to town. He winced as he accidentally shifted his arm trying to keep his balance. He could see some house lights up ahead, thankfully he had been going in the right direction and not gotten himself lost further in. As he approached he sighed, this time actually in relief. He had stumbled his way to the woods behind his house, he could go in through the back door. His vision was a little blurry but that was alright as long as he was inside. He struggled with the frozen door knob for a moment until the door popped open and he scrambled inside closing the door behind him. 

He stood near the door for a moment and vaguely relized someone had sat up off of the couch before hurrying over to him. He thinks they said or asked him something but he couldn't really process much before he passed out though he could have sworn he smelled cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, thank you! :D


End file.
